1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a small electronic apparatus such as a so-called electronic organizer, an electronic memo or data book or the like which can transmit stored data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, small electronic apparatus which can store various type of information such as telephone numbers and schedule data have been developed. In such an electronic apparatus, data is stored in a memory such as a RAM. Some electronic apparatus have a communication function for transmitting data which is stored in a memory.
In a conventional electronic apparatus having a communication function, data transmission is performed by the following two methods. In the first method, the data stored in the receiving electronic apparatus is erased before beginning communications, and then the data from the transmitting electronic apparatus is stored in a memory of the receiving apparatus. In the second method, the data transmitted from the transmitting apparatus is stored in the memory of the receiving apparatus in such a manner that the transmitted data is added to the data which has been already stored in the memory of the receiving apparatus before beginning communications.
In an electronic apparatus of the prior art, one of these methods is used depending on the type of electronic apparatus. Therefore, in communication between two electronic apparatus employing the first method, data cannot be transmitted without erasing the data already stored in the receiving apparatus. In communication between two electronic apparatus employing the second method, by contrast, data cannot be transmitted when the amount of data to be transmitted is too large or when there is not enough free memory space in the receiving apparatus. Due to these problems, it is often difficult to transmit data between electronic apparatus of the prior art.
In such data transmission, a transmission error may occur because of various reasons, thereby interrupting the data transmission in the midway. One of the causes of such a transmission error is the insufficient capacity of the memory in the receiving electronic apparatus. When a transmission error occurs, a message is shown on a display device to indicate that a transmission error has occurred is shown on the display of the electronic apparatus.
When an error occurs during the process of transmitting data, the user can confirm transmitted data, by displaying data which has been transmitted on a display device. However, this confirmation must be performed by calling data which has been transmitted from a memory and displaying it one by one, with the result that it is not easy in an electronic apparatus of the prior art to confirm data which has been transmitted before occurring a data transmission error.